


Happy New Year

by Cassie Morgan (BADFalcon)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Slice of Life, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 13:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13248915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BADFalcon/pseuds/Cassie%20Morgan
Summary: It's New Years Eve and Jack has every intention of staying up to see in the New Year.





	Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a mini 350 word ficlet, but the image wouldn't leave me alone and the muse insisted on writing it. Happy New Year :)

Jack had insisted on staying up to see in the New Year, he said he liked the feeling of starting on a fresh slate, saying goodbye to the old and welcoming in the new. Daniel had argued that it was just another day, but Jack liked to do it and Daniel liked to indulge Jack. So the TV was on, Jack was in his comfy chair with his feet up and Daniel was spread over the couch with books, notebooks, pens and print outs and rubbings of carvings SG1 had found on their latest mission. Jack had teased Daniel about working on New Years Eve, told him they were supposed to be having _fun_ , supposed to be **relaxing** \- Daniel, as ever, kissed Jack and reminded him that this was fun to him, and Jack rolled his eyes in a time-honored tradition. 

The coffee table was covered in a variety of half-eaten finger foods, empty wine glasses and beer bottles. Jack had picked up the newspaper and was making a half-hearted effort at the crossword, every now and again asking Daniel about a clue, or commenting on something happening on the TV. 

Without looking up from his notebook, Daniel reached for the bottle of wine and frowned, realising it was empty. “Hey, Jack, can you pass me another bottle of the red?” When Jack didn't reply, Daniel looked up; Jack had fallen asleep where he sat, pen in hand, paper across his chest and his reading glasses had slid down to the tip of his nose. His head was back and he was snoring lightly. 

Daniel smiled fondly at Jack then looked at the clock – it was after 3 in the morning. “Ah,” Daniel murmured to himself. He moved his papers and stood up, stretching out his stiff back. He switched the tv off and picked the afghan up off the back of the couch, tucking it under his arm. Carefully, he took the pen and newspaper off Jack before removing his glasses, folding them and putting them on the coffee table. He spread the afghan over Jack and kissed his cheek. “Happy New Year, Jack.”


End file.
